


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°146 : « Guerrier »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [146]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Lothal, TIE Defenders, flight of the defender, writing challenge, “Fascinating”
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Si Thrawn avait bien compris quelque chose à la personnalité d'Ezra Bridger, c'était que l'adolescent était parfaitement imprévisible.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°146 : « Guerrier »

**Author's Note:**

> Au menu : Thrawn, de nouveau ;)

Bien souvent, la vie d'un guerrier se trouvait émaillée de moments d'action imprévus.

Thrawn ne s'attendait absolument pas, pour une fois, à ce qu'une attaque Rebelle ne vise la base de ses TIE Defenders sur Lothal. Il y était venu en visite, puis les intrus avaient été repérés, et un échange nourri de tirs de blasters s'ensuivit.

Ezra Bridger s'avéra rapidement un intrus isolé, aux prises avec les stormtroopers, et rapidement dépassé. Il tenta néanmoins de garder la face après une cascade douloureuse, en saluant les trois gradés Impériaux restés à distance du combat.

\- Hey ! lança l'adolescent en ponctuant son exclamation d'un signe de salut de son sabre-laser.

\- Fascinant, commenta simplement Thrawn.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : Bridger repoussait encore un peu plus les frontières de son comportement imprévisible.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme vous avez peut-être pu le remarquer, c'est tiré d'un épisode de Rebels (ne m'en demandez plus le numéro, par contre xDD mais le titre, si mes souvenirs sont bons, est « Flight of the Defender »).


End file.
